Délivre-moi
by Elerynna
Summary: Grimmjow fait à présent partie du Gotei 13 et veut connaître un peu plus Byakuya qu'il trouve mystérieux... Il trouvera bien des choses. Aucun rapport avec l'histoire originale.


**Titre : **Délivre-moi

**Rating : **All

**Pairing : **Grimmjow x Byakuya

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Note :** Comme d'habitude, j'aime les couples étrange... Alors en voilà un nouveau. Aucun rapport avec l'histoire originale de Bleach.

**Synopsis :** Grimmjow fait à présent partie du Gotei 13 et veut connaître un peu plus Byakuya qu'il trouve mystérieux... Il trouvera bien des choses.

* * *

Délivre-moi

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le Seireitei était calme. Aucune alerte n'avait retenti et le commandant Kyoraku avait réorganisé les congés dans les divisions avec l'aide d'Unohana. L'arrivée de certains Arrancars avait bouleversé leur vie. Certains avait été réticents de leur venue, mais ils avaient réussis à les intégrés en voyant les efforts qu'ils faisaient. À présent, tout était devenu banal, même de voir la chevelure bleue de Grimmjow ou verte de Nell.

Cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps que la vie était redevenue monotone et personne ne s'en plaignait. Pas même Grimmjow qui, contre toute attente, était devenu un homme calme et agréable. Il avait peu à peu perdu son côté sauvage et était même monté au grade de Vice-Capitaine à la treizième division. La chaleur d'Ukitake plaisait à l'ex-espada qui se sentait très bien avec Jyuushiro.

Pourtant, Grimmjow voulait se rapprocher d'une autre personne. Celle-ci l'intriguait par son inaccessibilité et sa réserve. Byakuya Kuchiki. Capitaine de la sixième division, cet homme, bien que noble, avait compris une chose importante après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses collègues. Le fait que l'on pouvait perdre la vie très facilement. Il avait perdu nombre de personnes qu'il avait appréciées.

Alors, c'était avec étonnement que d'autres shinigamis l'avaient vu se rapprocher d'eux. Notamment Renji, Rukia, mais aussi Shunsui et Jyuushiro. Byakuya n'hésitait plus à aller vers eux. Cela n'avait pas vraiment plus à son clan, mais le noble n'avait pas réagi et les avait laissé dire. Pour lui le principal à présent était de vivre comme il l'entendait en menant toujours son clan d'une main de fer.

Les nuages s'amoncelaient alors qu'une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait le sol. La température était basse et Byakuya avait caché son cou sous une longue écharpe bleue. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il avait abandonné ses kenseikaan et sa précieuse étole familiale. Il appréciait énormément ce changement, car à présent, tous le prenaient pour un shinigami comme un autre, et lui-même avait l'impression d'être moins étouffé par sa famille.

Byakuya était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il marchait dans les rues du Seireitei. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il fut interpelé par une voix grave derrière lui.

— Byakuya !

Lui qui avant aurait ignoré cet appel, se retourna pour regarder Grimmjow s'approcher de lui. Il posa son regard sur lui et remarqua à quel point le noir de son shihakusho faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

— Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Tu avais l'air pensif.

— Je repensais à comment j'étais avant.

— Et ?

Grimmjow s'était placé face à Byakuya qui devait légèrement lever la tête pour le regarder. Étrangement, il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler sans honte.

— Allons ailleurs.

— D'accord.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin et entrèrent dans une petite taverne tranquille. Ils s'installèrent dans un endroit calme.

— Alors ? attaqua Grimmjow qui voyait que Byakuya ne prenait pas la parole.

— J'ai changé…

— En mieux, ça, c'est sûr !

— Je me demande quelle aurait été ma vie si je n'étais pas un Kuchiki. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à suivre ce que mes aînées me demandaient sans chercher plus loin.

Pendant que Byakuya parlait, Grimmjow voyait la blessure dans les yeux anthracite de son voisin. Visiblement, le noble cachait des choses que certainement personne ne connaissait. Au fond de lui, Grimmjow voulait connaître le véritable Byakuya qui se cachait sous ces airs nobles.

— D'être froid, arrogant avec un balai dans le cul, quoi.

Grimmjow ne serait pas Grimmjow sans son langage cru. Pourtant, Byakuya ne s'en offusqua pas du tout et rajouta même :

— Et aussi de me marier afin d'avoir un héritier.

— Et ils veulent pas non plus que tu leur fasses un compte rendu de ta vie par le menu, non ?

— Ce qu'ils voient surtout, c'est que je suis plus indépendant que mon père. Alors, ils veulent me contrôler…

— Mouais, ils veulent tout ! le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière ! Comment t'as pu vivre comme ça aussi longtemps ?

Byakuya eut un début de sourire en entendant Grimmjow s'enflammer ainsi. Ce n'était pas rare, mais c'était surtout sur des sujets normaux et non sur sa vie.

— Calme-toi, Grimmjow. Tu sais, pour moi cette vie là c'était normal. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me rebeller. Je n'ai pas été élevé pour autre chose que ce qu'ils voulaient eux.

— Eh bien ! T'as eu du cran alors ! Mais pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

— Parce que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je voulais.

— Et tu veux quoi ?

— En fait, je ne sais pas trop.

Un rire rauque retentit dans la salle. Grimmjow n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pourtant, en voyant le regard brûlant de Byakuya, il se calma brusquement et s'excusa.

— Pardon. Mais tu dis que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, pourtant, tu as déjà pris une lourde décision alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire autre chose ?

— Je ne sais pas.

C'était dur pour Byakuya d'avouer sa faiblesse. Grimmjow s'en doutait bien et c'est pourquoi il vida son verre d'un trait.

— Viens, on va sortir et aller vers le parc. On sera seul.

— Pourquoi tu fais cela ?

— Parce que je t'aime bien et j'aime pas te voir seul comme ça.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. La nuit commençait à tomber. Byakuya observa le ciel se teinter de noir et les étoiles apparaître. Il aimait ces moments-là. Sans parler, Grimmjow observa le noble et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très attirant. Ses longs cheveux ébène coulaient dans son dos alors que ses bras restaient le long de son corps.

Pourquoi avait-il un faible pour lui ? Pourquoi pas Renji ou Hisagi ? Non, Byakuya était différent. Il était sérieux, intelligent, calme et toujours là pour les autres et surtout, il était très beau. Ça, il l'avait remarqué la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu alors qu'ils étaient encore ennemis. Mais entre ce moment-là et maintenant, le noble avait changé… tout comme lui.

— Tu es en train de faire quelque chose que tu aimes, remarqua alors l'ex-Arrancars en voyant Byakuya la tête toujours vers le ciel.

Ce dernier tourna son visage et se redressa comme pris en faute. Pourtant, Grimmjow n'avait pas l'air de se moquer, il semblait plutôt content. Ce qui étonna Byakuya.

— Le ciel étoilé a toujours été là quand je me sentais seul. Jusqu'à mon accession en tant que chef du clan, je me couchais sur l'engawa de ma chambre.

— Alors, refais-le !

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

Byakuya ne répondit rien et se retourna pour rentrer chez lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant. Pour la première fois, il s'était senti apaisé en la présence d'un tiers et cela lui faisait peur.

— Attends ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

— Je rentre. Bonne nuit, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow ne le retint pas. Il savait combien le noble était réservé et comprit à ce moment-là qu'il voulait vraiment se rapprocher de lui.

Arrivé chez lui, Byakuya alla directement dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Les paroles de Grimmjow résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Comment se faisait-il que c'était lui qui réussissait à le comprendre le mieux ?

Il alla se changer et se coucha directement. Pourtant, il passa toute sa nuit à repenser à sa soirée avec Grimmjow.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Grimmjow avait compris une chose qu'il pensait impossible. Il tombait amoureux de Byakuya Kuchiki ! Il imagina très facilement la difficulté pour lui d'atteindre le cœur du noble. Ses amis lui avaient raconté combien Byakuya était distant et ne se permettait aucune incartade.

À peine arrivé à la division que Grimmjow fut interpelé par Ukitake qui lui indiqua de se préparer à se rendre du Terre.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que tu es fort et que l'on a besoin de toi.

— Qui vient avec nous ?

— La sixième.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien, mais sut alors que ce serait une dure journée pour lui. Passé des heures près du noble sans pouvoir parlé avec lui comme il l'avait fait la veille ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Mais bon, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire autrement.

Il alla alors se préparer et rejoignit son Capitaine et Rukia qui l'attendaient près de la porte. Il s'approcha et décoiffa Rukia, comme à son habitude.

— Salut la naine !

— Je ne suis pas naine, Grimmjow ! hurla alors Rukia, agacée par son attitude.

— Du calme tous les deux, ne commencez pas, tempéra Ukitake qui connaissait la relation de ses deux sièges.

Jyuushiro voyait les deux plus jeunes se fusiller du regard, pourtant, Grimmjow éclata de rire, ce qui calme tout de suite Rukia. Il savait qu'ils s'appréciaient, mais Grimmjow aimait la taquiner. Ils arrivèrent au Sokyoku où les attendaient déjà Renji et Byakuya. Fidèle à lui-même, Renji salua Rukia en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Si tu continues, tu vas finir par l'étouffer, Renji, se moqua Grimmjow.

— Commence pas, toi.

— Renji, Grimmjow, ne commencez pas, s'il vous plaît, demanda Byakuya alors que le portail s'ouvrait.

L'un derrière l'autre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le portail et arrivèrent à Karakura. Ils entendirent immédiatement des cris de hollow. Les deux Capitaines se regardèrent et sans parler, ils se mirent d'accord.

Chaque groupe partit de son côté. Malheureusement, ils étaient beaucoup et ils devaient rester sur place pour les éliminer. Grimmjow prenait plaisir à se battre et faisait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ses ouvertures, ce que remarqua Byakuya qui s'approcha de lui peu à peu.

— Grimmjow !

— Quoi ?

— Ne laisse pas d'ouverture. Tu vas finir par te blesser.

Le combat continua ainsi et Byakuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter son regard sur ses collègues pour voir si personne n'était en difficulté. Il fut heureux de voir que Rukia n'était pas encore passée en shikai.

Ils purent enfin souffler une heure plus tard. Renji avait les cheveux lâchés, Rukia était essoufflée et Jyuushiro se laissa tomber au sol. Byakuya s'approcha de lui.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois juste reprendre ma respiration.

Comme toujours, Jyuushiro souriait. Byakuya savait parfaitement que c'était pour cacher la fatalité de sa maladie. Pourtant, il ne fit aucune remarque, car Jyuushiro était plus fort que ce que l'on pouvait penser. Ils se regroupèrent tous près des deux Capitaines et parlèrent de leur combat.

— Je suis heureux de voir qu'aucun de vous n'a eu à passer en shikai pour ce combat. Surtout toi, Rukia.

— Merci, Nii-sama.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent et une lueur de joie brilla dans leurs yeux. Ukitake contacta le Seireitei pour les tenir informés et il leur fut demandé de rester un peu afin de garder un œil.

— Bon, on nous demande de rester un peu, alors ce que je propose c'est de se séparer afin de faire des rondes. On va mélanger les divisions. Byakuya, tu es d'accord pour faire ta ronde avec Grimmjow ?

— Cela ne me dérange pas.

— Alors, je garde Renji et Rukia.

Les deux Capitaines mirent en place les rondes et ils se levèrent tous. Grimmjow était intérieurement ravi de la faire avec le noble. Cela lui permettait de rester avec seul à seul. Ils se séparèrent et Byakuya engagea son pas vers l'est de la ville. Grimmjow le suivit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

— Je suis content de la faire avec toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'on peut passer du temps ensemble comme ça.

Byakuya tourna son visage stupéfait vers le jeune homme et remarqua qu'il était très sérieux. Grimmjow était agréable, pourtant, lors des combats, son côté Arrancar revenait en force et il devenait une bête pleine de soif de combat. Le noble l'avait plusieurs fois regardé combattre durant ces dernières années et trouvait que Grimmjow était unique. Sa façon de se battre et son caractère faisaient de l'Arrancar un homme mystérieux. Et cela, Byakuya l'avait bien compris. Même si Grimmjow était démonstratif et fougueux, il restait une grande part de lui que personne ne connaissait, et de cela, Byakuya en était sûr.

— C'est calme…

— C'est préférable.

— Ouais, t'as pas tort, mais j'aime me battre.

— Tu aurais dû aller à la onzième division alors… Ils aiment le combat là-bas.

— Non… Eux, ils ne font que ça. Moi, je préfère quand même du calme parfois.

— Tu te plais à la treizième ?

— Ouaip ! Ukitake est un super Capitaine. Même si sa maladie le ronge, il le cache parfaitement et pourtant, Rukia m'a dit qu'il était très fort.

— C'est exact, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est Capitaine. Personne n'aurait l'idée de le destituer. Et le commandant, qui est aussi son meilleur ami, le sait parfaitement. Ukitake est très bon.

— Comme toi.

— …

Grimmjow s'aperçut alors du raidissement du noble. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il s'arrêta et posa une main sur l'épaule de Byakuya.

— Tu penses ne pas être un bon Capitaine.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de juger.

— Eh bien, moi je dis que t'en es un. Peu ont pu te battre à ce que je sache…

— À part Ichigo.

— Ouais mais lui c'est pas pareil ! Ichi, il est ni shinigami, ni humain, enfin voilà quoi. Donc pour moi, t'es l'un des plus forts.

— Si tu le dis.

— Je le dis. Allez, souris !

Cette fois, Byakuya fut effaré par la façon d'être de Grimmjow. Il passait de l'un à l'autre en un temps record. Ce que lui n'arrivait pas à faire. Encore un défaut… déplora-t-il intérieurement. Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue, car Grimmjow cessa de sourire et se rapprocha du noble qui sursauta en sentant son souffle près de lui. Grimmjow lui, ne comprenait pas sa réaction et se demanda alors à quoi pouvait bien penser Byakuya. Et lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il s'aperçut que Byakuya était encore bien plus beau avec cette mine défaite.

— Grimmjow…

Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il avait planté ses yeux dans ceux du noble et n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied. Son cœur palpitait fortement dans sa poitrine et son souffle devint plus haché à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il allait se rapprocher encore un peu lorsqu'un cri de hollow retentit près d'eux. Immédiatement, Byakuya se recula, le cœur battant, et dégaina Senbonzakura. Grimmjow lui, eut un peu plus de mal à se reprendre et finalement se retourna dans la même direction que Byakuya et le suivit.

Le cœur du Capitaine cognait dans sa poitrine en réalisant que si le hollow n'avait pas hurlé, Grimmjow l'aurait embrassé. Embrassé… par un homme ! Mais Byakuya ne voulait pas réfléchir maintenant et s'élança pour trancher le hollow mais Grimmjow le fit avant lui. Quand il eut disparu, Grimmjow se tourna vers lui.

— Désolé.

— Ce n'est rien, tu as été plus rapide.

— Ouais…

Au fond de lui, Grimmjow ne s'excusait pas uniquement pour le hollow mais aussi pour ce qu'il allait faire. Sans se parler, les deux hommes reprirent leur ronde. Grimmjow ruminait et se demandait si le noble lui en voulait. N'aimant pas rester dans le flou, il posa sa question.

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

— Non.

— T'es sûr ? Je veux dire…

— Il ne s'est rien passé, à présent, continuons notre ronde, Grimmjow.

Sans attendre de réponse, Byakuya reprit sa marche. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la scène et se demanda comment il aurait réagi si Grimmjow l'avait embrassé. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, car il ne savait pas. Il fut pris d'un doute et essaya de le cacher quand il vit la crinière bleue de Grimmjow près de lui. Et s'il était attiré par lui ? Si son cœur réclamait de l'amour… Visiblement, Grimmjow lui, le voyait comme un potentiel amant, mais lui ? Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait à cette idée ?

— On va retrouver les autres ? demanda Grimmjow.

— Oui.

Ils retournèrent auprès de l'autre groupe qui avait déjà installé un petit campement au bord de la ville, car entre temps, le Commandant leur avait demandé de rester jusqu'au lendemain au moins. Ukitake remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas pour Byakuya. Au contraire de son habitude, ce dernier évitait le regard de Grimmjow qui lui, ne se gênait pas pour l'observer.

Décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Ukitake fit signe à Byakuya de le suivre à l'écart. Le noble accepta et ils s'isolèrent sous les regards étonnés des autres shinigamis.

— Il se passe quelque chose avec Grimmjow ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu l'évites et lui te regarde sans arrêt…

Byakuya écarquilla légèrement des yeux, mais ne répondit rien. Comment Jyuushiro avait-il pu voir cela ? Il soupira en comprenant qu'il avait raison. Jyuushiro remarqua qu'il y avait bien quelque chose et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Byakuya qui soupira de nouveau en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

— Je crois que… Grimmjow m'aime.

Cette révélation n'étonna pas vraiment le Capitaine qui connaissait l'orientation sexuelle de son subordonné. Visiblement, Grimmjow ressentait bien quelque chose pour Byakuya.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

— Il a failli m'embrasser tout à l'heure, mais un hollow s'est manifesté à cet instant.

— Et tu as ressenti quoi ?

— Rien.

Pourtant, la réponse de Byakuya ne satisfaisait pas Jyuushiro qui voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

— Tu es sûr ? Car ton regard me dit le contraire.

Voyant que Byakuya n'allait pas reprendre la parole, Jyuushiro continua :

— Tu sais, Byakuya, il serait temps que tu sortes de ton cocon. Tu prétends être toujours en deuil, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une parade. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. D'être amoureux. Quelle que soit la personne.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

— Parce que je t'apprécie et que je veux te voir heureux. Si tu ressens la moindre petite chose pour Grimmjow ou pour quelqu'un d'autre, n'hésite pas et fonce. Allez, retournons les voir sinon Grimmjow va être jaloux.

Le sourire de Jyuushiro et sa main sur son dos aida Byakuya à se sentir un peu mieux. Pourtant, en arrivant près des autres, il s'excusa et entra dans la tente. Il se coucha et se couvrit de la couverture avant de fermer les yeux. Son esprit lui renvoya les images de l'après-midi et imagina même ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Une nouvelle fois, son cœur s'emballa et Byakuya comprit alors qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme de l'ex-Arrancar. Cela le désarçonna et il se retourna une énième fois. Au bout d'un long moment, Byakuya réussit à s'endormir profondément. Tellement, qu'il n'entendit pas des pas près de lui et un corps s'allonger.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain au levé du soleil que Byakuya s'en rendit compte. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur des mèches bleues. Immédiatement, le noble se recula. Que faisait Grimmjow dans sa tente ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas Rukia ou Renji ou même Rikichi ? Il soupçonna alors Jyuushiro d'y être pour quelque chose.

Alors que son instinct lui disait de quitter la tente, son cœur lui, l'en empêchait. Grimmjow endormi était quelque chose que lui-même voulait voir. L'ex-Arrancar semblait serein et son visage était très détendu. Son torse nu était à peine recouvert de la couverture et Byakuya pouvait remarquer les muscles puissants de l'homme.

Sa main se leva et le bout de ses doigts glissa sur la peau douce de Grimmjow. Cette fois, Byakuya ne contrôlait plus rien et le corps endormi frissonna sous son contact. Inquiet de le voir se réveiller, Byakuya se recula avant d'être surpris.

— Te cache pas, je t'ai senti.

La voix de Grimmjow était encore endormie pourtant, Byakuya entendait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix. Il osa se tourner à nouveau vers Grimmjow qui s'était remis sur le dos. Ses bras étaient posés de sorte à supporter l'arrière de sa tête. Il commençait enfin à comprendre le noble.

— Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te cacher. Si tu as envie de quelque chose, fais-le ! Qui pourrait t'en empêcher ?

— Ma famille.

— Oublie-les, nom d'un chien ! s'emporta Grimmjow en se redressant. C'est pas eux qui vivent ta vie, mais toi ! Alors, bouge-toi et fais ce dont tu as envie, Byakuya !

Le noble parut surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi, pourtant il ne répondit rien. Leurs regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre. Grimmjow était visiblement excédé par les réponses de Byakuya qui semblait vaincu. S'installant à genou face à lui, Grimmjow demanda très sérieusement :

— Ils sont derrière toi ? Ils te surveillent ?

— Non, mais...

— Pas de, mais. Tu es seul, tout le temps. Je sais pas comment tu arrives à vivre ainsi. Tu n'as pas envie de hurler parfois ?

Le silence de Byakuya et son regard qui se tourna pour ne plus le regarder en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Décidé à faire parler Byakuya, Grimmjow se leva et poussa le noble sur le sol pour s'installer au dessus de lui. Byakuya voulut le repousser, mais Grimmjow était vraiment fort et attrapa ses bras pour les coincer au dessus de sa tête.

— J'suis pas noble, je sais pas comment ça se passe vraiment. Je peux juste voir que t'es emprisonné, tu peux rien faire de ton propre chef.

— Lâche-moi.

— Non.

— Grimmjow, lâche-moi.

La voix de Byakuya était froide et son regard était clairement menaçant, mais pour Grimmjow, cela lui était égal, car il savait que cela cachait quelque chose.

— Je te ne lâcherais pas. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça. J'suis pas doué pour les mots.

Sur cela, Grimmjow se tut et avança son visage. Byakuya sut alors ce qui allait se passer et essaya d'esquiver. Mais Grimmjow savait très bien ce qu'il voulait et ce n'était pas Byakuya qui allait changer cela. Il réussit à garder les mains de Byakuya emprisonné et d'avoir une main libre pour tenir le visage du noble qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Grimmjow pouvait y voir de l'incompréhension ainsi qu'un peu de peur. Lorsqu'enfin ses lèvres touchèrent celles du noble, Grimmjow était heureux.

Byakuya avait décidé de le laisser faire sans répondre, espérant ainsi que Grimmjow s'arrête de lui-même. Pourtant, le baiser de Grimmjow n'était ni brutal, ni forcé, il était juste doux et timide, tout le contraire du caractère de Grimmjow. Et là, ce fut la fin pour Byakuya. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine et ses sentiments décidèrent de réagir pour lui. Ses lèvres se mirent à répondre à celle de son geôlier sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit Byakuya lui répondre, Grimmjow ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir les paupières closes devant lui. Il les referma et continua le baiser. Il était plus sensuel, plus doux et quand il sentit les mains de Byakuya bouger pour se délivrer, il décida de les lâcher. Immédiatement, elles se glissèrent sur sa nuque pour le retenir.

Jamais Byakuya n'aurait pensé qu'un baiser puisse lui faire perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même. Mais Grimmjow ne le pressait pas, il voulait simplement lui montrer ce que lui se cachait. Il ressentait quelque chose pour l'ex-Arrancar et il se l'avouait enfin. Grimmjow avait réussi à entrer dans son cœur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Grimmjow se releva doucement sans pour autant s'enlever de sur le noble.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans se parler, juste laisser leur regard dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Byakuya sentait son cœur se calmer maintenant qu'il mettait enfin des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Sa main se leva pour venir se poser sur la joue de Grimmjow qui sourit doucement de ce geste. Il savait que pour Byakuya, c'était beaucoup.

Alors que Grimmjow allait de nouveau embrasser Byakuya, il entendit la voix de Rukia de l'autre côté de la tente. Il sut alors qu'ils devaient se lever. Grimmjow déposa tout de même un léger baiser sur les lèvres du noble.

— Ce ne sera pas le dernier, Byakuya.

Et ils se levèrent ainsi. Ils rejoignirent peu après le reste de leurs collègues qui les attendaient. Lorsqu'il regarda Jyuushiro, Byakuya remarqua son léger sourire et il hocha discrètement la tête. Ils surent alors qu'ils s'étaient compris.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à combattre les derniers hollow avant de revenir au Seireitei. Grimmjow murmura à Byakuya de le rejoindre à la tombée de la nuit au parc, mais le noble ne répondit rien. Lorsqu'ils furent en route vers la première division, Jyuushiro se tourna vers Byakuya, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Alors ?

— De quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais… Grimmjow… Toi… Cette nuit… Son sourire… Son murmure… S…

— Stop !

Ils s'arrêtèrent en pleine rue et Byakuya se tourna vers Jyuushiro. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais Jyuushiro l'ignora superbement.

— Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne te croirais pas.

— …

— Byakuya ?

— Non.

— Byakuya ?

— Arrête.

— Byakuya ?

— …

Le noble reprit sa marche, mais Jyuushiro l'appelait sans cesse. Excédé par l'enfantillage de son collègue, Byakuya se stoppa et se tourna de nouveau vers Jyuushiro qui ne cessait de sourire.

— Bya…

— Stop… Stop, j'ai compris.

Le sourire de Jyuushiro inquiéta Byakuya. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait se confier. Alors, il le laissa s'approcher.

— Il m'a embrassé, avoua doucement Byakuya.

— Il ou vous ?

— On s'est embrassé… C'est Grimmjow qui à commencé, mais…

— Tu as répondu.

Jyuushiro n'attendait pas de réponse, il la connaissait. Le regard de Byakuya brillait plus que d'habitude. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Jyuushiro qui se rapprocha de son ami.

— Je suis très heureux pour vous. Cela fait un moment que je vois Grimmjow te tourner autour.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Il est plutôt discret, enfin pour certaines choses. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il t'attirait.

Voyant que son collègue voulait tout savoir, Byakuya lui demanda de patienter après la réunion. Lui-même avait besoin de se confier et il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Jyuushiro. Ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la première division afin de faire leur compte-rendu.

Tout au long de celle-ci, Byakuya se demandait pourquoi il avait répondu à Grimmjow. Pourquoi son cœur se mettait à battre plus rapidement dès que ses yeux l'apercevaient ? Il réalisa alors, au beau milieu de la pièce et en présence du commandant, que c'était la première fois qu'il tombait réellement amoureux de quelqu'un.

Avec Hisana, il avait aimé passer du temps à parler, à se faire soutenir par sa femme, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti la moindre chaleur ou cette envie soudaine d'embrasser. Hisana avait finalement été qu'une grande amie qui l'avait soutenu durant sa vie.

Il se reprit et réussit à limiter ses pensées alors que Kyoraku leur posait des questions. Finalement, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, le commandant les libéra et Jyuushiro emmena son ami vers un endroit calme. Ils arrivèrent près d'un petit étang éloigné du Seireitei.

— Tu as été très déconcentré, Byakuya.

— Désolé…

— Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Alors maintenant, si tu me racontais tout ?

Byakuya s'approcha du bord de l'eau en silence. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, pourtant, les mots lui vinrent tout seuls et il parla, longtemps, lâchant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et bien plus encore. Jyuushiro s'était installé près de lui, l'écoutant sans jamais prendre la parole. Il savait que Byakuya avait besoin de se libérer de tout ce qui le hantait. Lorsqu'enfin le noble se tut, ils étaient assis par terre.

— Tu sais, Grimmjow est un homme bon. Même si on le croit futile, il n'en est rien. Il ne sait juste pas trop où est sa place.

— Je le sais.

— Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais…

— Hisana était amoureuse de toi.

— Oui. Elle était facile à vivre… Grimmjow…

— Grimmjow est indépendant. Il aime sa vie, ses amis, mais aussi, il t'aime. Visiblement, il sait très bien ce qu'il veut.

Heureux d'avoir pu parler librement avec Jyuushiro, Byakuya le salua en le remerciant avant de rentrer chez lui. En chemin, il s'aperçut qu'il voulait au moins apercevoir Grimmjow. Alors, il fit un petit détour et le trouva dehors, seul, marchant vers le terrain d'entraînement. Voulant savoir si Grimmjow pouvait repérer son reiatsu, Byakuya s'amusa à le faire fluctuer, et le résultat fut immédiat. Grimmjow se retourna violemment et sourit en voyant le noble à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Toujours sans parler, Byakuya fit signe à Grimmjow de le suivre et ils s'arrêtèrent dans un endroit très calme et caché des autres.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Grimmjow.

— Toi.

— Moi ?

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à parler, Byakuya se mit à paniquer et recula, voulant partir. Mais la main de Grimmjow l'en empêcha alors qu'elle attrapait sa main. Ce dernier s'arrêta, mais n'osa pas se retourner de peur d'affronter le regard de l'ex-Arrancar. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine en sentant la main chaude de Grimmjow sur sa peau.

— Tu t'enfuis ?

— …

— Byakuya.

Toujours aucune réponse. Excédé par l'attitude froide du noble, Grimmjow tira violemment sur sa main ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Byakuya. Ce dernier, surpris, se rattrapa contre Grimmjow. Il sentit les bras de se dernier l'entourer au niveau de la taille. Byakuya essaya de se dégager… en vain.

— Tu es prisonnier, Byakuya.

Le noble renonça à se libérer et se redressa. Il sentait sur son dos les mains de Grimmjow monter et descendre doucement. Aucun d'eux n'était adepte des grandes phrases, mais Byakuya comprit rapidement que Grimmjow le voulait réellement.

— Délivre-moi, murmura le noble.

— Non.

— Délivre-moi… de ma vie…

Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Byakuya, Grimmjow se recula légèrement pour regarder le noble qui observait le sol pour éviter son regard. Il posa sa main sous le menton de Byakuya et le leva doucement. Lorsqu'il put enfin voir ses beaux yeux anthracite, Grimmjow ne put résister et s'approcha pour embrasser le noble.

Le baiser était chaste et Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Grimmjow demandé l'accès à sa bouche qu'il ne refusa pas. Leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin et les deux hommes oublièrent tout. Heureux, Byakuya glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Grimmjow pour le garder tout contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas, mais leur regard en disait long. Finalement, Byakuya murmura de nouveau :

— Délivre-moi, Grimmjow…

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il voulait, Grimmjow sourit et reprit Byakuya contre lui en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

— Je vais te délivrer, Bya', je te le promets…

Ce fut tout ce que désirait le noble qui laissa son sourire s'échapper alors que son cœur trouvait enfin un rythme plus apaisé. Maintenant, il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter à chaque instant.


End file.
